


femslash fun

by mermaybelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lingerie, Prom, Swimming Pools, cotton candy chapstick, relationships and characters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaybelle/pseuds/mermaybelle
Summary: idk some femslash





	1. Jade x Rose: Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade and rose go swimming.

Jade Harley sat, waiting for her girlfriend. She could smell the chlorine of the pool. A sunhat shaded her eyes from most of the sun. Her legs swung below her, just above the ground, for the cement was too hot to put her bare feet on. She turned around, and there she was--Rose Lalonde, waiting at the doorway to not burn her feet. Jade motioned for her to come over. She winced when she put one foot down for less than a second, and ran to her girlfriend, stepping high. Jade looked at the girl's feet.

"I take it you want to go in the pool?"

"Please?"

Jade chuckled and took her hat and glasses off, putting them with the rest of her things. "Let's goooahahaaha!" Jade forgot how hot the ground was. The girls ran to the pool and slowly waded in. Both sighed with relief. Jade wrapped her arms around Rose's waist.

"You know how to swim?"

Rose giggled. "Yeah!"

Jade guided the girl until neither of their legs could touch the bottom, and they just floated there, staring into each other's eyes. Each girl's hair felt like a warm blanket, trapping the heat inside. The two embraced in a hug, Jade stroking Rose's back, Rose holding on tight. After a few minutes, the blonde girl pulled herself away, and kissed Jade, her arms just below hers, Jade's arms on her hips. The girls pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So, you _can_ swim?"

"Not without you."


	2. Feferi x Nepeta: Toothbrushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is the plural of toothbrush toothbri? who knows

Nepeta Leijon slumped from her bedroom to the bathroom in her pastel pink and white striped pajamas. She put her watermelon-flavored toothpaste on her toothbrush (she hated mint) and set her 2-minute timer, and began brushing. Just when a minute was up, Feferi Peixes burst out of her bedroom. She was wearing her new set of hot pink lingerie with black lace and black polka dots. She was leaning against the door frame.

"So... How do I look?" she asked.

Her girlfriend turned to look at her. She smiled and gave a thumbs up. _30 seconds._

Feferi stopped leaning on the door for it hurt her arm. "Do you even have any lingerie?" she asked the shorter troll.

Nepeta shrugged. Feferi sighed. "I wanted to sexy cuddle." she said. "I guess we'll just normal cuddle."

Nepeta spit and rinse. "I'll go look," she said. "If I find any I'm putting it on so don't look."

"That gives me a reason to look!" Feferi said, but she brushed her teeth too. She never times herself. Once she thought she was done, Nepeta came out of her bedroom in a pastel pink set of lingerie with rainbow lace and cartoon cats on it. It was a little tight.

"Is this sexy enough for you?"

"For me, heck yeah! Cuddle time!!"

She threw both of their bodies on Nepeta's bed, both girls lying on their sides, facing each other. The two trolls were very close--as close as they could be--Feferi's arms were around Nepeta's hips and Nepeta's arms were around the top of Feferi's back, under her arms. Nepeta looked like she needed a nap. _This'll be another night of us sleeping together,_ Feferi thought. _We should really get rid of one of our beds._ "Nepeta, I love you so much," One of the seadweller's hands went around Nepeta's neck, to kiss her. Nepeta gripped Feferi tighter as the two kissed.

And the night only progressed from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i aint writin porn but these girls 100% fucked


	3. Jane x Roxy: Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane asks roxy to prom.

As Jane Crocker was walking out of the door, she checked the bulletin board for events like she always did. Something caught her eye;

PROM!!!

Who: The school

What: Prom!

When: 7:00 to midnight Thursday April 13 

Where: The gym

Why: It's yearly!

How: Money!

Jane turned and ran to find her girlfriend. _And on my birthday!_

 

Roxy Lalonde began to leave school, pink skirt swaying, curly pink hair bobbing. As she turned the corner, there was Jane Crocker--running as fast as she could--toward Roxy.

"Slow DOWN!" Roxy's British accent was more noticeable than usual.

"There you are!" Jane was too close to Roxy. Stopping wouldn't help, except maybe make the fall less painful. They were going to run into each other.

"Oh!"

Roxy ended up on the floor, Jane on top of her. Jane couldn't hide her blushing. _Cute, Roxy_  thought. 

"This is... awkward." 

Roxy giggled. "You're so cute. Why were you running?"

"Oh! You know, the prom is going on?"

"You're going to ask me out, aren't you?" Roxy smiled.

"Oh, will you?"

"Of course!" Roxy laughed. She didn't think she could have a cuter girlfriend. "Oh, Jane, I love you so much," Roxy pulled Jane closer and they kissed. 

Roxy licked her lips. "Cotton candy chapstick?"

"I knew it was your favorite."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i was drafting this i totally wrote "lipped her licks" instead of "licked her lips"  
> also prom is on 413 because  
> -uh 413 duh  
> -they wouldnt have school because easter  
> um also ill take ship requests! has to be femslash and make sure i didnt do it already


End file.
